Dalkavuk
__NOEDITSECTION__ "This terror of the skies was born out of Dark Elixir. Undetectable by the Seeking Air Mine, Minions materialize with ease, but are fragile in our world." ---- ---- *'Özet' **Dalkavuk hızlı, ucuz ve göreli olarak zayıf bir uçan birliktir. Uzun boynuzları, kısa kanatları, lastik benzeri bir eldiven takmış ve fena halde keskin görünen büyük elleriyle, görünümü uçan şeytan benzeri bir yaratığa benzer. **Kara İksir ile yapılır ve İzbe Kışla'da eğitilir. **Dalkavuğun saldırı biçimi Kara İksir tükürme biçimindedir. **Uçan bir birlik olduğu için, Havan ve Topların ateşine maruz kalmaz, fakat Hava Savunması ve Hava Bombaları tarafından kolayca yok edilebilir. **Dalkavuk, bütün Kara İksir Birlikleri içinde saniye başına en az hasar verebilen ve en zayıf birlik olsa da, eğitim süresi en hızlı ve barınma alanı en küçük olan birliktir. ** Dalkavuk 1. Seviye İzbe Kışla'da açılan en ucuz kara iksir birimidir. ** Güdümlü Hava Bombaları Dalkavukları hedef almaz fakat Hava Bombaları hedefler. ---- *'Savunma Stratejisi' **Dalkavukların saldırısına uğradığınızda bir Hava Bombasına sahip olmak gerçekten kurtarıcıdır. Dalkavukların en büyük zayıf noktası çok sayıda Dalkavuk ile saldırdığınızda, Hava Bombalarının sıçrama tesiri yaparak bir grup Dalkavuğu bir defada yok edebilmesidir. Bu yüzden depolarınızın/Köy Binalarının yakınlarına bir yere bir Hava Bombası yerleştirmek epey işe yarar. **Dalkavıukların köyünüzü rahatça tarumar etmesini engellemek için Hava Savunması, Sihirbaz Kulesi, X-Topu ve Okçu Kulelerini kullanın. **Dalkavuklar, tek başlarına zayıf olsalar da, çok sayıda olduklarında oldukça kuvvetlidirler. ***Okçu Kulelerinizi ve Hava Savunmalarınızı bir Dalkavuk sürüsünden koruyabilmek için güçlü sıçrama hasarı verebilen Büyücü Kuleleri ile korumaya dikkat edin. **Eğer saldırgan çok sayıda Dalkavuk ile gelmeyi planlıyorsa, öncelikle köyünüzün belli yerlerine bir adet Dalkavuk göndererek Hava Bombalarını tetikleyip etkisiz hale getirmeye çalışacaktır. Dalkavukların Hava Bombalarını kolayca tetikleyerek etkisizleştirmesini engellemek için Hava Bombalarınızı, ilk savunma hattınızın en azından bir aşama gerisine koyabilirsiniz. Böylelikle tek tek gönderilen Dalkavuklar Hava Bombalarını tetiklemeden, diğer savunma binaları tarafından yok edilebilirler. **Dalkavuklar hem yer hem hava birliklerine saldırabildikleri için Klan Kalesinde oldukça kullanışlıdırlar ve sadece Ejderhalar, Okçular, Sihirbazlar ve diğer Dalkavuklar onlara saldırabilir. *'Offensive Strategy' **It is extremely useful to carry a small amount of Minions (10 or so) to pick off buildings that are defended by ground defenses only (Mortars, Cannons). **Minions are relatively inexpensive and take up only 2 housing spaces, making them well suited to use in a group rush strategy. **Minions can be destroyed by a single Air Bomb; therefore a good strategy is to deploy them one at a time in different locations to set off the Air Bombs, and then follow up by deploying them en masse. Note that you cannot test for Seeking Air Mines in this manner, as these traps do not detect Minions. **As is the case with all flying units, Archer Towers, Wizard Towers and Air Defenses should be taken out before deploying Minions. **Using Giants as a distraction when using Minions to attack other buildings is a good idea since the Giants will attack the defensive buildings and keep them occupied while the Minions attack all the outside buildings achieving at least 50% damage. ***Note that while Giants can be used to destroy an Air Defense, they will not occupy its attention while it is being attacked (it will still shoot at your Minions). **Minions can trigger Giant Bombs even though they will not be affected by them! If you suspect a Giant Bombs may be in a certain area, a single Minion is an ideal way to find out, although placing a barbarian would incure a smaller loss (the Barbarian would die). **Like Balloons, Minions are exceptionally useful in the Single Player Campaign. You can simply destroy all of the Air Defenses, Archer Towers and Wizard Towers, then deploy a single Minion. It will destroy every building. It takes a bit of patience, but it pays off at the end. With a Single Player Campaign, there is no time limit, so one unthreatened Minion will eventually destroy every building. ***''Important note:'' In many cases a single Minion will take enough time to destroy the remaining buildings that your game will time out due to inactivity, which will cause your attack to end prematurely and be unsuccessful (regardless of how many stars you had earned to that point). To prevent this from happening either deploy multiple Minions, move your screen around, or simply change the view every few moments by panning or zooming. **Minions can overpower Air Defenses as they only target one Minion at a time; but beware of Wizard Towers which can vaporize entire swarms of Minions. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The Minion's appearance changes at every other level. ***At level 3, the Minion's skin changes from light blue to royal blue, with its horns and forearms a slightly darker shade of blue. ***At level 5, the Minion's skin turns gray, and its horns and forearms both turn black. The eyes also glow a ghostly white, making it resemble a fully-fledged gargoyle. ---- *'Trivia' **The Minion is a Dark Elixir Troop added in the 12 March 2013 upgrade. **Their appearance resembles that of a gargoyle. **You can have a maximum of 120 Minions at one time in a full complement of fully upgraded Army Camps. This number increases to 135 if you include the 15 that can fit into a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **Tapping on the Army Camp will make the Minion sneeze Dark Elixir. **The Minion is the fastest flying unit, and one of the fastest troops overall along with the Goblin. **The Minion is the only flying troop that is undetectable by the Seeking Air Mine. **The Minion is the only unit in the Dark Barracks whose picture does not resemble a level.1 unit **As part of the 17 June 2013 update, the colors of the levels 1-2 Minion and the levels 3-4 Minion were swapped. Twister, a Supercell Community Forum moderator, has confirmed that this was an unintended change and was reverted on 24 June 2013.